Skippy the Bush Kangaroo
by JoeMaggs750
Summary: Dr Robert Chase feels that he is being looked down on as Head of Diagnostics at PPTH. Everyone said they hated House, but now he is 'dead' everyone seems to want him back. But what will he do when Dr James Wilson turns up on his doorstep and asks him to treat House?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Doctor Robert Chase, of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey, had just started his second month as Head of Diagnostics at the hospital. Although he enjoyed being head of the best diagnostics department in the country, and possibly the world, he felt he was being looked down on. It seemed all the staff, however much they claimed to despise House, actually missed him.

*Bzzzzzzzzzz*

Chase's doorbell buzzed. Sometimes he wished he had control over the sound level of it, as he grabbed his pillow and placed it over his ears to try and muffle the sound.

He looked at the clock. 6Am. Who the hell could it be at this time?

He got up, and went to get his gown. It was blue, with the Australian flag sewn onto the back. Slowly he trudged his way towards the door of his apartment, and shouted "Who is it?"

"Chase, it's me"

"Wilson? What the hell are you doing here!?" Chase yelled

"I really need to talk to you. Right now" Wilson replied.

"Ok then, come on in" Chase answered politely.

"So what brings you here Wilson?" Chase inquired.

"It's a long, long story, and please, call me James" Wilson replied.

"Continue" Chase said

"It's House. I think his leg pain is not actually because of what he was diagnosed with. I think it's something else. But I don't know what, and since you're the new head of the diagnostics department, I was wondering if you…you know…could diagnose him?"

"Whoa, wait there mate" Chase said "I know Foreman was trying to tell me House was alive but…but…seriously?"

"Yes Robert, he's alive" Wilson answered

The use of Chase's first name somehow made him realise how serious this was.

"I really don't know, Wil-I mean James. This means House is a fugitive and how would I be able to treat him in the hospital where he used to fucking work!?" Chase said, his voice getting louder.

"That's why I need your team. Taub is a plastic surgeon. He can help to change House's appearance. Foreman is a neurologist; he might be able to find what's wrong with House." Wilson pleaded.

"I really don't know James, I'll pay for a hotel for you, I'll think, I promise" Chase said calmly.

"Thank you so much, Chase" Wilson said happily.

That night, Chase got no sleep whatsoever. All he could think about was what Wilson wanted. Sure, everyone 'said' they hated House, but Chase actually slightly liked him. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he would be treating a fugitive, he could get caught!

Eventually, he managed to go to sleep, but was even dreaming about the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Chase decided to consult his team about the issue. Sure, they weren't his best friends, but they did help him when he needed them. That was good enough.

Once again, he was first into the conference room. He was always early, mostly because he didn't have any family or friends. He really was starting to feel like House, and it was making him want to help him more.

But he had started thinking about what Wilson really said. He said he 'thought' something else was wrong…well he might be as bad a normal! He might just dismiss it. No. He couldn't do that.

After about 20 minutes, the rest of the team arrived.

He took a deep breath, and said what he needs to say.

"House isn't dead" he announced after many seconds of silence.

"I though you said you didn't believe me" Foreman teased.

"Shut up. I really have something important to say" Chase yelled, making everyone jump. "Wilson visited me last night, and he has-

"FREEZE! P.P.P.D! LET'S SEE YOUR HANDS!"

**Ps. I made this chapter shorter just to try and make it effective. Please review! Thanks! ~Joe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What the hell?" Foreman shouted

"Are you Eric Foreman?" One of the officers shouted back

"Yeah…yes I am" Foreman replied

"You're being arrested under suspicion of murder" The darker officer said"

"What the fuck!?" Foreman yelled

"You have the right to remain silent, nigger" a really pale officer said

3 Hours later, the entire team, minus Foreman, were gathered in Cuddy's office.

"Now I know you probably think Eric is innocent, but just remember, you never know, let the police do their job, ok?" Cuddy said calmly.

That night, Chase decided to call his ex-wife, Allison Cameron.

"Hello?"

"Allison, it's me, Robert"

"Robert! Why are you calling me?"

"Foreman got arrested"

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Murder"

"Murder!? Foreman would never do that!"

"I know, but I think it's about the Dictator"

"You think they found out and mistook you for Foreman?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god"

"I hope it isn't, I'd kill myself"

"Don't worry Robbie, just stay calm"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I STAY CALM!? MY WORKMATE HAS BEEN ARRESTED AND IT MIGHT BE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I DID!"

"Robert, calm down! You don't even know yet. Try and get some sleep"

"Bye Allison"

"Bye"

As Chase's team was one man down, and how they had reacted to his arrest, they were given the week off.

Chase was annoyed. He wanted to go and ask who Foreman had supposedly murdered, but they might question him and it could turn out it was because of the dictator.

He told himself, "Not today…tomorrow…I will go tomorrow!"

That evening Chase thought it would be a good idea to check on Thirteen, as she had recently got back together with Foreman.

Then he remembered.

"SHIT!"

**Ps. Thanks for the reviews guys!**


End file.
